fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Smash Bros. Mercury
Fantendo Smash Bros. Mercury is an upcoming game for the Wii U, Hybrid Fusion, HAWX Touch and the 3DS. Phoniex Circle will be creating the game. It is the 17th (?) game in the series, and will have a roster of 50 characters. It was highly acclaimed when it was released, for returning back interest into the Fantendo Smash Bros. series and introduced many new characters. RedYoshi doesn't appear in this game, making it his first time not appearing to be in a Fantendo Smash Bros. game, despite being in the first. For the first time in the series, "third party" characters appear. These third party characters were revealed to be... oh you thought I was going to tell you? Characters Starter Unlockable Events Adventure Mode Long ago, there was three deities. White Goddess, Black God, and Gray Demon all existed with minor troubles in between them. Two more were created after Black God and White Goddess created a multi-verse known as the Fantendoverse. The Fan and The Enemy, the deities, were seen as threats to Gray Demon. After attempting to destroy both, White Goddess and Black God cast out Gray Demon from the heavens. Centuries pass. More and more demi-gods and manifestations are created, and Gray Demon is still trapped in Skærsilden. All is well up until Gray Demon visits the Eternal Blackness, where he meets a being known as Dealth. Dealth makes a deal with the Gray Demon to reclaim his title as a god. Meanwhile in the Fantendoverse, Dan, Zak, and Darkclaw are visiting a different pane from the Fantendoverse, which is the town Vineville. Suddenly it is attacked by a barrage of dark beings who are attacking the civilans and buildings, to make room for a giant tower that funictons as a bomb. Zak, Dan, Darkclaw try to make their way to the tower before being cut off by Ella Metals and Andy Pasta, who think they are working for the darkness. After being knocked out into trophy state, Zak revives both, and they make their way to the tower to deactivate the bomb. They are stopped by a cloaked firgure, namely the Dark Minister. The Dark Minister shoots them off the tower, and with seconds remaining, Zak grabs everyone and makes it out before a giantic black hole emerges from the explosion, sucking nearly everything in. Zak goes into the pane portal and back into Doodleland. Over in Atlantica, Teardrop comes across the dark beings. He attempts to fight them alone, only for him to get distracted by the tower that is being built. He comes across DREW, who he teams up with to stop the tower from exploding. However, both fire and water isn't enough to get to the tower in time, and narrowly escape the black hole, and contuine running. Meanwhile, in Hoolyland, Hooly is fighting off the dark beings, and won't allow the darkness to build on his property. The Dark Minister decides it's not worth it yet, and retreats into the Eternal Blackness. Zak and the rest make their way over to the Angel Realm through another portal. The dark beings are attacking the Angel Realm too, and joins up with Maion to contuine the attack. However, Dark Minister still builds the bomb tower, and shoots the company off the clouds. Meanwhile in a Upotopia, Kaichu and Paucha are fighting when the dark beings come in. They team up, and meet Emerald and his friends Ruby and Sapphire. All 5 of them try to take out the tower, only to be blasted by a tank and turned into trophies, the exception being Paucha. Paucha runs away, while the Dark Minster takes the trophies. The black hole goes off, and Paucha runs away. In the outskirts of Alantica, Teardrop and Drew come across Strafe and his daughter Syria. Teardrop and Drew fight them, and either Teardrop and Drew or Strafe and Syria get turned into trophies. They revert back, and team up to fight the darkness and find Ella. In the freefall to Doodleland, Ella grabs hold of some metal and forms a platform for everyone to fall on. Zak uses another Pane Portal to get to McBoo's Mansion, but are stopped by the Dark Minister. After fighting the Dark Minister, who drops one of the trophies from all the damage, flies away, but Ella bends his platform and makes him drop the rest of the trophies. After reviving Kaichu, and Emerald and his friends, they go into the portal. Items This section has gotten far too large! It has it's own page now! Stages Starter *Doodleland Cruise (Doodland) *Pushopolis (Pusher's Pile) *Fruity Jungle (Fruity Toucan) *VineVille (Ella Metals) *Hooded Desert (Hood'ems) *Treasure Town (Team Gemstones) *Spectro Mountain (DREW) *Utopia (Fantendo Smash Bros.) *Atlantica (Teardrop) *The Land of Elderitches (Little Lenny Penguin) *Middletown (David) *Batterfield New York (Based off Cloverfield's games) *Hood'ems Forest (Hood'ems) Unlockable *Hoolyland (Doodleland) *Dock Town (Pillow 8 Comp) *Dark Labyrinth (Doodleland) *Angel Realm (One Winged Angel) *Demon Realm (One Winged Angel) *Paper Peak (Paper Fantendo) *Pharaoh Tomb (Hood'ems) *Sunspring Town (DREW) *Smilexa (Bearded Smiley) *Madness Mountains (Bearded Smiley) *Pokémon Square (Team Gemstones) (Team Gemstones) *White Goddess' Palace (Fantendo) *Black God's Temple (Fantendo) *Shuckersvile Library (Sewsack) *Dark Deaths (Shadow Warrior Yen) *The Edge of the Multi-Verse (Story Mode) *Paper Route (Delivery Boy) *Ponyvile (Super Smash Ponies: Friendship is Magic) *Peach's Castle (Super Mario Bros.) *World 1-1 (Super Mario Bros.) Other Information This is the first of a planned Fantendo Smash Bros. Triogly. Two more games, dubbed Fantendo Smash Bros. Phoenix Fire and Fantendo Smash Bros. Deathbloom, are planned. Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Phoniex Circle Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Hybrid Fusion Games Category:Hood'ems (series) Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Fantendo Games Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Games Category:Sequels Category:HAWX Touch Games